Una noche calurosa
by Kampaniya
Summary: Myka y H. G. comparten una tranquila velada de verano en el jardín del B&B. Y una duda que lleva dando vueltas en la cabeza de Myka obtiene respuesta.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Warehouse 13 no me pertenecen, son propiedad de algunas personas muy afortunadas. Esto es pura impaciencia porque no se acaba la cuarta temporada.

**Nota**: Hay una situación romántica entre dos personas del mismo sexo, si no te va eso, deja de leer.

**Nota 2**: Es mi primer One-shot, la verdad es que acabo de empezar a escribir (y no es que se me dé bien) así que si alguien comenta pido piedad y a ser posible una casita en la sierra (a ver si cuela). Ahora en serio si alguien lee y quiere dejar una crítica constructiva será bienvenida.

La noche era calurosa y estar ahí fuera mirando las estrellas era lo único que se podía hacer en Dakota del sur en esa época del año, eso o ir al almacén a hacer inventario.

Myka había elegido quedarse a admirar las estrellas, pero no acababa de disfrutar de ese momento, porque desde hacía unos días no se podía quitar de la cabeza la frase que H. G. había dicho hacía algún tiempo en el almacén: "conozco bastante al sexo opuesto. La mayoría de mis amantes han sido hombres". Lo dijo con toda la naturalidad del mundo y a Myka sólo sonrió mientras pensaba que inexplicablemente no le sorprendía esa revelación.

Mientras Myka estaba embebida en sus pensamientos Helena salió al jardín con un par de Gin-tonics. Le ofreció uno a la chica del pelo castaño sacándola de sus pensamientos. Esta rozó suavemente los dedos de Helena al cogerlo.

– ¡Oh! Gracias.

– No hay de qué. Si fueras Pete habría traído limonada –sonrió amable –.

Myka quiso cambiar de tema, Pete le caía bien, pero no quería hablar de él, al menos no esa noche

– ¿Has visto que noche tan bonita? Se respira paz –Su mirada se perdió en la oscuridad–.

– La verdad es que sí – miró a Myka y en un suspiro sentenció–, es… preciosa.

– Vaya, la manera en la que has dicho eso parece que estés enamorada de la Luna.

La única respuesta que recibió fue una tierna sonrisa y que la mirada de Helena de dirigiera al infinito.

Tras eso sólo el silencio, no sabía que decir, podrían hablar de literatura, de historia, de ciencia… podrían hablar de cualquier cosa, pero en ese momento su mente estaba ocupada con otros pensamientos, y no sabía si sería capaz de expresarlos. Así que la mejor opción era estar callada.

– ¿Sabes Myka?, normalmente disfruto cuando compartimos el silencio, pero sé que quieres preguntarme algo así que simplemente hazlo.

– ¿Cómo lo has sabido? – Dijo girándose hacia su acompañante–.

Helena desvió su mirada hacia la copa que sostenía, al mismo tiempo que en sus labios se dibujaba una sonrisa de triunfo, como si ya supiera lo que la iban a preguntar.

– Es evidente, no has dejado de tocarte el pelo como una quinceañera. Eso es porque me quieres hacer una pregunta un tanto personal, ¿qué es lo que todavía no sabes sobre mí?

– Yo…–agachó la cabeza un poco avergonzada más por el hecho de ser tan evidente que por la pregunta que quería hacer– la verdad es que es una tontería, pero la curiosidad me corroe –dio un largo trago al gin-tonic– ¿Cómo podías tener relaciones con otras mujeres en el siglo XIX? ¿Nunca te descubrieron? –Helena comenzó a hacer girar los hielos de su copa–.

– Verás querida, en mi época a casi nadie se le pasaba por la mente que dos mujeres pudieran ser algo más que amigas. Además existía una cosa llamada cerrojo.

– ¿Y cómo sabías con quien coquetear? –Durante un momento miró de reojo a Helena–.

– Eso era algo difícil, primero tenías que hacerte amiga, y luego tenías que estar atenta a los pequeños detalles –hizo una pequeña pausa– si quieres puedo hacerte una demostración.

Myka empezó a reírse ante la ocurrencia de su amiga.

– ¿Y cómo lo piensas hacer? Jajaja…

Helena dio un último trago a su copa, dejó el vaso sobre la mesa se levantó de su asiento, se acercó hasta Myka, y la miró sensualmente a los ojos mientras tomaba su mano para que se pusiese de pie.

– Bueno, había pensado que tú podrías ofrecerte como voluntaria para el experimento.

Se ruborizó de tal manera que notó como la sangre le llegaba hasta las orejas. Bajó su mirada durante un instante para ver donde dejaba su vaso y volvió a encarar a su amiga.

– ¿Vas a seducirme? ¿O soy yo la que te tiene que seducir? –Sus ojos se posaron en los labios de Helena a la espera de una respuesta–.

– No será necesario –tiró de Myka hacia ella, para juntar sus cuerpos y susurrarle al oído– ya estamos seducidas, sólo quería asegurarme de que quieres conocer los gestos que nos delatan.

Ante un contacto tan cercano Myka cerró sus ojos, inspiró suavemente el aroma que desprendía el cuerpo de Helena y asintió sin poder articular palabra.

– Nos seguimos con la mirada y nos observamos más detenidamente cuando creemos que la otra no está atenta –empezó a hacer círculos en la espalda de la otra mujer–, nos lanzamos miradas furtivas – se separó un poco– y algunas veces cuando hablamos acabamos prestando más atención a los labios de la otra que a sus ojos –subió su mano derecha sujetando el cuello de Myka y acariciándolo con el pulgar. Myka tragó pesadamente– ¿quieres que continúe o tu curiosidad ya está satisfecha?

**FUNDIDO A NEGRO**

Si alguien lee esto, no sé si es mejor dejar el resto de la historia a vuestra imaginación o dar una continuación. Personalmente prefiero la primera opción, pero estoy abierta a sugerencias.


End file.
